Broken Alone Cure together
by Rodeuse
Summary: UA Jimlock - Si deux âmes blessées avaient pu se rencontrer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour pouvoir en revenir. Si un enfant hypersensible avait pu réparer un enfant idiot, si un génie avait su réparer un futur psychopathe... si Jim et Sherlock avaient pu ensemble se guérir...


**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voici une petite fic OS que j'ai écrite aujourd'hui. **

**C'est un peu particulier et pour ceux que ça intéressent, je devrais peut-être vous expliquer. Avant tout, les personnages appartiennent à la BBC et à Conan Doyle, seule cette histoire est à moi et je ne tire aucun argent de ceci.**

**Donc, c'est la première fic JimLock que je poste, mais c'est mon couple préféré de tous les temps et je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse du personnage de Jim Moriarty de la BBC. Je l'ai beaucoup analysé, certains de vous le savent déjà, mais comme je ne vais pas tout remettre ici, je l'écrirais plus tard sur mon profil, puisque ce ne sera pas la seule fic sur ce thème. J'appellerai Jimlock les fics sur leurs jeunesses et Sheriarty les fics sur eux actuellement. Je ne suis pas la seule sur la toile à avoir trouvé dans la série un sous entendu que Jim connaissait Sherlock bien avant que ce dernier ne le connaisse, j ai inventé le fait que ça remontait à l adolescence, et que Sherlock ne l'a jamais vu, mais comme je l'aime trop trop trop Jim, et bah j ai envie de lui offrir une seconde chance... et que Sherlock l ai vu... je n'ai rien contre le Johnlock, j aime beaucoup ce pairing, mais Jim est bien plus à mène non seulement de le réparer et en plus de l'éveiller au désir, ce qui est assez flagrant dans la série, il y a quelque chose de physique entre Moriarty et Sherlock qui malgré ce que tous les fans voudraient croire, n existent pas entre John et Sherlock malgré leur tendresse respective. Donc, j'estime que cette histoire est UA mais pas OOC, puisqu'ils s'étaient rencontré avant, beaucoup de choses auraient changé, Jim serait devenu pour Sherlock aussi important que l'est John, avec le désir en plus, donc un vrai couple... J'écrirais sans doute comment ils se sont rencontré et cela de nombreuses façon mais pour l'instant, je voulais juste vous offrir ce moment. Je vous invite à aller lire le site web " Sherlock Character Confessions ", la page sur Moriarty, c'est super intéressant ! Et non, je ne m'en suis pas inspiré pour l'analyser, Rock-Manga-cats pourra en témoigner !**

**D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que c'est elle qui m'a aidé à trouver le titre :) **

**Je sais que ce n'est pas le pairing le plus populaire mais je compte bien remédier à cela parce que moi c'est mon préféré ;)**

**Le fanart que je vais utiliser pour la couverture appartient à Pakost, dessinateur/trice sur Deviantart. Je vous invite grandement à aller regarder ses magnifiques œuvres. Pakost, je ne t ai pas demandé la permission mais sache que si tu passes par là un jour... tes fanarts sont prodigieux ! Les meilleurs que je connaisse. Je suis ultra admirative de ton travail et je me permets cela parce ce que ma fic et l'esprit de ton fanart vont parfaitement ensemble. D'ailleurs, entre fan du Jimlock/sheriarty, on devrait s'associer ;)**

* * *

Les flots de la Tamise lui balayaient les flancs. En cette froide nuit de mars, une averse glaciale s'abattait sur Londres, comme voulant le forcer à courber l'échine pour le faire embrasser la surface. Il ne portait qu'un simple tee-shirt gris à manche trois-quarts dans un tissus fin et léger qui, désormais détrempé, collait en plis à sa peau frémissante. La pluie l'inondait intégralement. Il sentait les gouttes ruisseler sur ses cheveux et le long de son front jusqu'à baigner ses yeux. Étaient-ce des larmes, sur ses joues ? Ou peut-être les deux. Le vent froid secouait son corps immobile de violents frissons.

Il avait le regard lointain. Les lumières nocturne de la ville se reflétaient en étincelles dans ses grands yeux sombres et tristes.

_C'est fini_, fit une voix presque douce au fond de lui. _C'est fini, Jim._

Il esquissa un vague sourire.

On ne se défait pas des ténèbres. Ça reste englué à la peau, les murs craquelés, les insultes, les coups, l'haleine fétide où se mêle l'odeur de la cendre froide et de la bière bon marché. Ça reste incrusté dans la chair, les mains sales et perverses, les loques trouées, puantes, les portes du placard dans lequel il venait se réfugier en espérant vainement lui échapper et alors, il entendait ses pas lourds dépassant la porte de sa chambre...

Jim ferma les yeux dans un brusque soubresaut pour lequel le froid n'y était pour rien.

Non, on n'en revient pas, de tout ça. Il était trop tard. Il serait toujours trop tard. Il espérait seulement que l'eau pourrait les nettoyer… nettoyer la noirceur invisible et les blessures fantômes. Les ténèbres l'avaient pénétré tout entier. Et quand les ténèbres te pénètrent, tu ne peux que fixer le plafond et attendre que ça passe, attendre qu'ils te possèdent pour s'insinuer dans tes veines et proliférer l'immonde poison à l'intérieur de toi.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là planté, la lourde chaîne entravant ses chevilles ?

Il était temps, maintenant, il était temps...

_C'est fini._

Il avança comme il put, traînant la chaîne derrière lui pour s'enfoncer de plus en plus vers le large.

- Jim ! Éclata soudain une voix quelque part, loin, si loin...

Mais il ne se retourna pas. Il était trop tard... trop tard.

- JIM ! Appela encore furieusement la voix.

_Sa_ voix. Ne comprenait-il pas, que c'était fini ? L'eau montait, montait de plus en plus. Elle gagna son ventre, puis son torse. Il accéléra l'allure. Elle arriva enfin au niveau du cou et il ferma les yeux, laissant son corps s'abandonner pour se glisser sans vagues, sans heurts, à l'intérieur de la Tamise. Lorsque ses mains disparurent de la surface, un ultime hurlement derrière lui se noya dans le bourdonnement de l'eau. Et il laissa le poids l'entraîner vers les profondeurs…

- JIIIIIIIIIIM ! Hurla Sherlock à gorge déployée, la rage et la détresse explosant en lui dans un terrible flux d'émotions.

_Ne les laisse pas te dominer, Sherlock, NE LES LAISSE PAS TE DOMINER ! _

Il courrait si vite que ses pieds ne semblaient qu'effleurer le sol. Son souffle fou se perdait dans l'air glacé et il entendait, derrière lui, son manteau claquer dans le vent.

Il eut juste le temps, dans son élan, de s'en défaire pour le balancer à terre avant de se jeter dans l'eau sans une seule seconde d'hésitation, son cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure pour déterminer où il était à présent, comment il enlèverait cette foutue chaîne ( car il y en avait une, sinon son corps n'aurait pas disparu de cette façon-là, ou peut-être connaissait-il trop bien Jim pour le savoir ? ) combien de temps il pourrait tenir encore sans respirer avant de...

Il plongea.

Il tâtonna dans l'obscurité poisseuse de l'eau, tous les sens en alerte, ses mains tendues devant lui à sa recherche. les secondes passaient, puis... _Quelque chose. _Un corps. C'est lui. Il attrapa ce qui venait – sa hanche – et descendit le long de sa jambe pour atteindre sa cheville, s'empara de la chaîne. Il fallait à tout prix la dénouer...

_Réfléchi, Sherlock, ne panique pas, tu vas y arriver !_

Ses yeux inhumains grands ouverts, exorbités, fouillaient la pénombre. Ses vêtements, ses cheveux, tout flottaient autour de lui tandis qu'il luttait contre ses poumons en feu et la force qui voulait à tout prix l'entraîner vers le haut. Son cœur battait la mesure des secondes asphyxiées qui passaient vite, beaucoup trop vite... et ses doigts dérapaient contre le fer. Quelque chose comme un sanglot désespéré s'évapora autour de lui dans un flot de bulles translucides. Et, soudain... la cheville mince qu'il tenait à la main se libéra. Son cœur fou sembla se dérégler pour de bon. Il le rejoignit en un seul coup de pied et l'enlaça dans son élan pour le faire remonter avec lui vers le haut. Il posa une main sur sa joue et dans une folle tentative de lui donner le peu d'air qui lui restait, fondit ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils crevèrent ensemble la surface. Sherlock aspira un grand coup, mais il n'avait pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, pas le temps de penser à lui alors que... Il devait à tout prix ignorer sa propre douleur, il devait tout donner car tout ne dépendait plus que de ça. Il agrippa fermement Jim et nagea vers la rive... Plus que quelques mètres... _Tu peux y arriver..._

Il sentit enfin la solidité du bord et les hissa comme il put sur la berge. Leurs jambes reposant encore de demi dans l'eau, Sherlock monta à quatre pattes aux dessus de lui, le souffle précipité, comme des gémissements rauques de douleur et de panique entremêlée. Peu de choses lui faisaient peur, mais Jim détenait quelque chose de sensible en lui. Il glissa une main fébrile sous son nez pour vérifier s'il respirait. Ce n'était pas le cas. Les sourcils froncés, les yeux dément, la bouche ouverte figée, il le regarda et son image se grava dans son esprit.

Sa peau pâle, ses lèvres entrouvertes qui semblaient pleurer, ses cheveux courts collés sur son crâne serpentant en mèches de jais sur son front, ses yeux clos aux longs cils, tout... _inerte._ Ses bras tordus autour de lui, son corps, ses jambes... _inertes._ Ca n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Cette évidence s'imposa à lui, violente, indomptable, sans retour. D'un saut il se retrouva sur son côté, et arrachant d'un seul coup son tee-shirt, pressa ses paumes sur son sternum. Et appuya.

_Le vrai combat commence. _

10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30

Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui souffla deux fois de suite dans la bouche.

_Respire, Jim, respire !_

Il ne devrait pas laisser les sentiments l'envahir. Mais il a peur. Peur. Peur. PEUR !

Et sur ses joues. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un sanglot monta avant qu'il n'ait pu le retenir.

10 11 12 13 14...

- Jim ! Cria-t-il, à en perdre haleine, entre les secousses de ses mains, entre les secousses de ses larmes, Jim ! Jim !

_Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, Jim. Tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner dans ce monde ennuyant après m'avoir fait aimer la vie, pour la première fois..._

… 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30

Une seconde fois, il se pencha pour lui donner de l'air, et... s'écarta juste à temps, alors que Jim, dans un sursaut de vie, recrachait l'eau qui noyait ses poumons.

- Jim... dit-il d'un ton terriblement fragile, à moitié écroulé sur lui, envahit par le soulagement.

Il l'aida à se mettre sur le côté, osant à peine le toucher désormais qu'il était en vie tandis qu'une colère sourde s'emparait de lui. Il se releva, dos tourné, pour s'éloigner, les deux mains sur les tempes, divagant sur place dans un léger vertige à la recherche du seul vêtement sec dont ils disposaient : son manteau. Il s'en empara et... se figea, tandis que derrière lui Jim continuait de se tordre, de tousser, de vomir, dans des gargouillements infernaux.

_Bloque tes sentiments, Sherlock,_ Ordonna sévèrement Mycroft dans sa tête. _Combien de fois te l'ai-je déjà dis ? Bloque. Tes. SENTIMENTS !_

- Sher... Sherlock … gémit alors une voix faible.

Il fit volte-face. Jim essayait de sortir de l'eau sans trop y parvenir, à l'aide de ses bras qui plièrent sous leur propre poids et il s'écroula face contre terre. Sherlock le rejoignit aussitôt. Il le hissa complètement hors du fleuve et déployant le manteau par-dessus ses épaules pour l'envelopper dedans, le serra contre lui. Son menton alla se poser sur le haut de son crâne.

- Ils ont recommencé, souffla Jim d'une voix trop aigue dans son cou, ils ont recommencé...

Il sembla de pas pouvoir achever sa phrase et les yeux clos de Sherlock se crispèrent. _Ils ont recommencé._ Ils savaient fort bien ce que ça voulait dire, et son index caressa doucement la tempe de Jim. Il devait se concentrer tellement fort pour ne pas... pour ne pas... _exploser._

Jim éclata en sanglot. Il resserra son étreinte, ne parvenant cependant à le bercer comme il le devrait peut-être.

- Il faut rentrer, articula-t-il d'une voix grave, insensible, malgré les tremblements au fond de lui, tu vas... mourir de froid, si on reste là.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il glissa un bras sous ses genoux et le souleva, essayant d'ignorer les sanglots du corps entre ses bras et les doigts qui s'agrippaient désespérément à lui.

Sherlock avait 20 ans, Jim 18 à peine. Il possédait son propre appartement à Baker Street, le 221b, depuis maintenant un an, financé par ses parents. Plus personne ne le supportait plus et comme les choses étaient bien faites, lui non plus ne supportait plus personne, alors avoir son indépendance avait été à la fois une libération et une condamnation.

Mais il y avait eu Jim. Jim, encore en dernière année de lycée – lui continuait ses études en dilettante tout en travaillant parfois en collaboration avec la police. Il l'avait d'abord catégoriquement détesté, puis... puis les choses avaient changé. Car pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un... l'avait regardé vraiment, sans le juger, sans l'insulter, sans se moquer, juste avec amour et admiration. Ca durait depuis longtemps selon Jim, depuis le début de l'adolescence, et lui n'avait jamais remarqué sa présence... Et Jim avait tout changé. Avec sa fragilité, sa douceur, sa violence, son intelligence si semblable à la sienne et si différente à la fois, ses blessures, son hypersensibilité. Sa folie.

Il avait débarqué dans sa vie comme un rêve inespéré pour soulager ses blessures une à une, pour l'écouter, pour le sauver de l'ennui et de tant d'autre choses encore. Il avait donné un sens à son existence et lui avait appris... lui avait appris l'amour, le désir. Mais plus que tout autre chose, Jim Moriarty lui avait appris que lui, Sherlock Holmes, avait droit au plaisir sous toutes ses formes. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas encore franchi le pas, il n'était sans doute pas encore prêt à ça.

Mais Jim Moriarty était aussi un être de noirceur que même lui avait du mal à appréhender. C'est sans doute cela qui l'avait attiré, d'ailleurs. Lui qui lisait si facilement dans les gens, il avait mis longtemps à le cerner – s'il y était arrivé – et à réaliser ce qu'il se passait vraiment dans la vie de Jim : La violence de son père, la prostitution infantile qui le touchait depuis un âge indéfini où il avait commencé à grandir et sa mère, à se fatiguer...

Il savait aussi que c'était lui qui avait tué Carl Power et jamais Jim ne lui avait caché ses sombres désirs meurtriers. Il lui avait même un jour avoué avoir fait ça dans le seul but - en dehors du fait de se venger des moqueries incessantes – de l'intéresser et peut-être de l'amuser un peu – ce qui d'ailleurs avait marché merveilleusement. Sa première vraie enquête.

Jim semblait d'être endormi lorsqu'il arriva à Baker Streer. Il parvint à ouvrir la porte d'une main et rentra dans le hall pour monter les escaliers. Qui grincèrent. Il avait atteint le premier palier quand Madame Hudson – évidemment, il fallait qu'elle soit toujours dans ses pattes et au courant de tout, celle-là ! – débarqua à son tour dans le couloir.

- Sherlock ! S'écria-t-elle d'un air choqué, en fixant Jim dans ses bras qu'elle ne voyait pas très bien de l'angle où elle était, est-ce que c'est… ?

- Jim Moriarty, parfaitement, répliqua Sherlock d'un air agacé en disparaissant dans les escaliers. Bonsoir, madame Hudson.

L'avait-il vexé ? Oui, surement, si l'on en croyait le claquement de porte à l'étage inférieur. Mais au moins elle lui ficherait la paix pour ce soir et il irait la voir dans quelques jours pour lui demander du thé, ce qui devrait la calmer. Sherlock chercha la poignée à l'aveuglette – il ne fermait que rarement l'appartement, mais Madame Hudson était là pour surveiller tout ça la plupart du temps, et puis même si elle l'agaçait, il n'avouerait sans doute jamais à quel point il tenait à cette femme qui bien souvent, tenait le rôle de la mère qu'il avait… qu'il avait eu, oui, mais qu'il avait eu mal.

Il rentra dans l'appartement, refermant la porte du pied, et s'avança dans la pièce pour faire tomber son chargement sur le canapé.

Les yeux ouverts perdus dans le vide, ce dernier demeurait dans l'exacte position où il avait atterri, complètement inerte. Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Bon, procéder par étape. Trempé et gelé comme il était, la première chose à faire était donc d'y remédier. Qu'il décide de rester dans une imitation fidèle à celui d'un poisson mort échoué sur le port n'y changeait rien du tout. Il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, dérapa dans la précipitation en se rattrapant de justesse, prit son long peignoir blanc et revint dans le salon, non sans avoir fait un détour vers le radiateur pour augmenter la température. Sans tendresse, en mouvements efficaces et rapides, il retira son manteau de dessous Jim puis le contourna et s'agenouilla pour défaire la ceinture de son pantalon kaki, tira celui-ci par les jambes. Les vêtements volaient à travers la pièce pour atterrir un peu au hasard sur le parquet. Le boxer connu le même sort. Il l'enveloppa dans le peignoir alors que Jim, désormais nu sur le tissus humide, se mettait à claquer des dents par à coup. Sherlock monta à genoux sur le bord du canapé, ses jambes de chaque côté des siennes pour le frictionner énergiquement. Il avait le visage dur, les lèvres serrées, la mâchoire contractée. Lui en voulait-il d'abord fait ça ? Non. Il lui en voulait d'avoir voulu l'abandonner et à la brutalité de ses mouvements, Jim devait le sentir car des larmes discrètes s'échappaient du coin de ses yeux fermés. Sherlock avala sa salive, alors que le dégoût et la colère montaient et qu'en dessous de lui, les yeux crispés, Jim se mordait les lèvres, le menton parcouru de frissons qu'il essayait en vain de contenir. Et plus il le sentait faiblir, plus ses mouvements devenaient violents sous la rage sourde qui grouillaient en lui et n'explosait que maintenant le feu de l'action passé.

La tension montait, montait, en crescendo, jusqu'à ce que dans un petit glapissement d'effroi, Jim ne lui échappe en roulant sur lui-même. Il atterrit sur le sol et Sherlock se figea, les bras en l'air, dans une étrange position. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'un seul muscle de son visage ou de son corps ne tressaillissent seulement, puis ses paupières se mirent à paillonner et il baissa les yeux vers Jim, recroquevillé sur lui-même, en fœtus, sur le sol, secoué de sanglots. Alors, sa colère retomba comme un ballon de baudruche trop gonflée et il réalisa alors que ce qu'il venait de faire était sans doute la dernière chose à faire étant donné les circonstances. Toujours à quatre pattes, il enjamba précipitamment le canapé pour retomber au-dessus de lui, encore, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'étreignant comme s'il voulait le faire rentrer en lui et il enfouit son propre visage contre le sien pour aspirer son odeur. Il ne savait pas s'excuser, et ne s'excuserai sans doute jamais mais la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à cet instant le faisait trembler tout entier.

- Je vais… je vais te faire du thé, proposa-t-il, comme un enfant qui perd tous ses moyens devant les ténèbres et voudrait juste qu'ils disparaissent, car il ne savait pas faire face à ça, il ne savait pas comment gérer le flot d'émotions qui déferlaient en Jim en cet instant ni se confronter à _ça_, _ça_ qui lui apparaissait comme le comble de l'horreur et auquel il était pourtant bien obligé de faire face.

Car Jim Moriarty se faisait violer par les clients de sa prostituée de mère quand ça pouvait rapporter un peu d'argent en plus. C'était aussi simple, aussi monstrueux que ça. Et Sherlock qui avait toujours ressenti une peur extrême face à tout ce qui concernait le sexe et découvrait à peine le désir avec Jim devait y faire face.

- Je vais te faire du thé, celui à la menthe avec… deux sucres, c'est ça ? Poursuivit-il, la voix fébrile, et du porridge aussi comme celui que tu me fais, tu aimes le porridge, n'est-ce pas ? A la cannelle et… des œufs ? Non, non, pas ça… des pommes, oui ! Tu rajoutes bien des pommes, toi ?

Contre lui, Jim éclata d'un fou-rire grelottant.

- Oui, Sherlock, j'aime le porridge à la cannelle et aux pommes. Et le thé à la menthe avec deux sucres.

- Très bien, décida Sherlock en se levant en le portant comme un bébé, cette fois, pour l'emmener vers la chambre.

Les jambes de Jim se nouèrent autour de ses hanches, sa tête reposant au creux de sa poitrine et ses bras enroulés autour de son cou. Il le fit basculer sur le lit – complètement défait, madame Hudson avait sans doute oublié de ce détail – hésita, le recouvrit maladroitement de la couette et s'enfuit presque vers la cuisine où il se mit à tourner en rond sur place en regardant les placards, semblant s'interroger sur la réalisation du porridge pommes cannelle. Il devait forcément avoir stocké ça quelque part… ( oui, parce que Jim réussissait extraordinairement bien son porridge à la cannelle et qu'il avait dû trouvé utile de mettre la recette en stock dans son palais mental ) Il ferma les yeux et réfléchi quelques instant avant que, enfin…

Recette du Porridge de Jim :

Un bol entier de lait – le bol blanc épais avec des carreaux rouges dessus que sa mère avait tenu à lui donner et que Jim choisissait toujours immanquablement, pour une raison qui lui échappait toujours – 50 gr de flocons d'avoine à feu doux dans une casserole ( Sherlock obtempéra en doublant les doses pour lui-même, fouillant les placards comme s'il fallait absolument trouver la bombe qui y était caché, mais à part le lait rangé au frigo, il constata que Jim avait soigneusement rangé tous les ingrédients dans un même placard, en évidence, sans doute pour qu'il puisse les trouver pour les jours où il n'était pas là et cette attention le troubla étrangement. ) Bref, recette du porridge. Rajouter une cuillère à café de cannelle, des quartiers de pommes ( Jim préférait les rouges ) remuer le tout jusqu'à ce que le mélange soit épais et pour finir, sucrer d'une cuillère à soupe généreuse de miel. Sherlock fit tout cela à la perfection, comme s'il s'agissait d'une composition chimique ultra précise et s'occupa du thé pendant ce temps que les bols refroidissaient. En s'ajoutant une tasse, il réalisa alors qu'il portait toujours sur lui les mêmes vêtements dégoulinant et se rua aussitôt vers la salle de bain en essaiment pantalon, tee-shirt et slip derrière lui – si Mycroft était rentré dans l'appartement actuellement, il aurait sans nul doute aboutit à la conclusion d'une partie de sexe torride sous la douche - enfila à la va vite jogging et tee-shirt après s'être rapidement séché et retourna à la cuisine où il mit le tout sur un plateau pour l'emmener vers la chambre. Son agitation ne se calma que lorsqu'il en franchit le seuil.

Allongé sur le dos, Jim fixait le plafond. Sherlock posa le plateau sur la table de chevet tandis que Jim se tournait lentement dans sa direction sans que son visage ne reflète aucune émotion. Sherlock s'assit sur le bord du lit et tout en soutenant son regard, sourcils froncés, lui tendit le bol en murmurant du bout des lèvres :

- C'est chaud, fait attention.

Jim cligna des paupières pour signifier qu'il avait compris et sans cesser de le dévisager intensément, souffla sur sa cuillère remplie de porridge avant de l'emmener à sa bouche.

Il avait une telle façon d'arrondir lentement les lèvres pour souffler et de lécher goulument la cuillère tout en le fixant sans ciller que Sherlock, troublé, finit par cligner des yeux et prit son bol à son tour en s'asseyant par terre, adossé au lit. Ils mangèrent dans le silence des couverts contre la porcelaine et l'écoulement du thé dans leur gorge. Puis le silence devint bientôt total, pesant et lourd.

- Merci, Sherlock.

La voix basse de Jim brisa le silence. Il tourna la tête, à peine, juste pour l'écouter sans le regarder pour autant. Il n'en avait pas besoin, d'ailleurs, pour deviner son trouble, ses mains qui torturaient la couverture, ses lèvres qu'il mordillait et son regard posé sur lui.

- Sherlock, je… dis quelque chose, le supplia-t-il, hésitant, je t'en prie… ne me laisse pas tout seul.

Sherlock se tendit imperceptiblement. Mais il ne savait pas faire ces choses-là, il ne savait pas…

- Tu m'as toujours laissé seul, fit Jim d'une voix sans timbre. Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé. Mais si c'est… pour me laisser seul, encore, alors… tu n'aurais pas dû le faire.

Il l'entendit bouger dans les draps et devina qu'il s'était tourné dans l'autre sens. Les secondes puis les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne parvienne à faire le moindre geste. Il avala sa salive, encore une fois, se forçant à respirer calmement. Inspirer, expirer. Il ferma les yeux. Inspirer, expirer…

_Il est allongé en travers du lit, sur le ventre, le drap blanc lui recouvrant les reins. En cette chaude saison d'été, Jim s'est levé plus tôt pour ouvrir la fenêtre et aller prendre sa douche. Il entend le bruit de l'eau, à la salle de bain, tout à côté de la chambre. Lui-même n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux. Il est si bien, là. Dans la tiédeur du lit et la brise légère qui vient le rafraichir, un soleil matinal baignant la pièce d'une pure et éclatante lumière. Somnolent, il l'entend éteindre l'eau et sortir dans le couloir pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Sans surprise, son poids vient peser sur le matelas, le faisant glisser, et il pousse un grognement mécontent. Il le sent alors bouger et devine qu'il est désormais à quatre patte au-dessus de lui. Puis le poids de son bassin sur ses fesses. Il se met instantanément en alerte, prêt à le repousser et… un doigt agréablement frais vient effleurer sa peau. Il pousse un nouveau grognement, faisant mine de râler alors que quelque chose, au fond de lui, se met à frissonner. Les deux mains de Jim viennent appuyer le creux de ses reins et lentement, remontent vers ses omoplates, tirant ses épaules vers l'arrière, délicieusement. Il émet un grognement, mais ce n'est plus le même. Un grognement plus bas, plus suave, et ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire de chat tandis que ses doigts, dissimulés par les oreillers, s'enfoncent en griffes dans le matelas et que ses pieds, derrière eux se mettent à remuer, discrètement, pour ne pas que Jim le remarque. Un coup de langue imprévu vient le titiller, juste sur la nuque, et il frissonne cette fois de tout son corps. _

_- Jim… l'appelle-t-il, comme s'il avait besoin de se justifier. _

_Et ce dernier se penche sur lui pour lui dire à l'oreille :_

_- Tais-toi, Sherlock. Ce n'est pas tous les matins que je te réveillerai comme ça, alors… juste. Profite. Ressens, comme c'est bon._

_Et c'était diablement vrai. La seule chose de fausse, en fait, c'est que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois, car malgré le fait que jamais Sherlock ne prenne la peine de lui rende la pareille, Jim n'avait de cesse de répéter ses attentions sans rien attendre en retour et avec une extrême douceur – ce qui au vu de ce qu'il subissait, était un véritable miracle. Ou peut-être était-ce logique, au fond, quand on sait qu'on donne souvent aux autres ce qu'on aimerait recevoir nous-mêmes._

Ce souvenir lui revint par flash et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, l'obscurité froide de la chambre le saisit.

- Jim ?

Il ne répondit pas. Sherlock se releva – combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? – et grimpa à son tour sur le lit. Il monta jusqu'à lui et se pencha pour voir son visage. Ses yeux grand ouverts fixaient la pénombre, une larme claire roulant dans le creux de son nez jusqu'au matelas. Il ne bougeait plus, complètement amorphe, et cette vision contrasta violemment avec celle dont il venait de se souvenir.

_Tu m'as toujours laissé seul. _

Il glissa ses bras pas autour de sa taille sans cesser de le guetter, et chauffant son corps du sien, posa ses lèvres dans son cou, un peu maladroitement, espérant le faire réagir. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Pas même un tressaillement de paupières.

- Jim.

De son front, il frotta son épaule dénudée – le peignoir ne lui couvrait désormais que le bas du corps – et le regarda de nouveau, sans plus de succès.

- Je ne te laisserais plus seul.

Sa phrase résonna, sans écho, dans le silence de la nuit. Venant de lui, ça équivalait à une véritable déclaration d'amour mais sans doute Jim allait-il trop mal pour s'en suffire et attendait simplement qu'il soit là. Qu'il lui offre sans peur, comme lui passait son temps à le faire. En un geste possessif, il le plaqua un peu plus contre lui, son front contre sa nuque, yeux clos. _Juste. Profite. Ressens._

Il ouvrit les yeux. Lentement, ses bras se défirent de leur propre étreinte et laissèrent le corps de Jim retomber de face contre le matelas. Moins assurés et plus lents que lui, il posa un index dans son cou et descendit lentement, du bout de l'ongle, vers l'épaule. Il se redressa sur un coude pour regarder le dos nu de Jim dont la pâleur semblait refléter la lumière de la lune à l'extérieur, entièrement offert à lui. Il avisa un instant son visage, ses yeux fermés, comme une invitation muette. _Vas-y, tu peux y aller, ça fait tellement longtemps tellement longtemps que j'attend ça..._ Il y avait quelque chose de… perturbant, à toucher la peau de quelqu'un qui avait été abusé. Et ce fut avec beaucoup de douceur que ses doigts vinrent caresser son omoplate droite. Il en fit les contours, absorbé uniquement par ce qu'il faisait, se mit à dessiner des arabesques. Un moment, il se contenta de rester là, à le caresser timidement. Puis il se redressa, s'agenouilla à côté de lui, posa ses deux mains à plats sur lui, hésita. Il ne savait pas si c'était bien, ou mal et s'il devait vraiment le faire. Mais ceci ayant tendance à se répéter dans les caresses que Jim lui prodiguait, il était presque sûr qu'il adorait ça.

Et quand ses paumes de mains, au creux de ses reins, pressèrent légèrement pour monter le long de son dos, le gémissement-soupir que poussa Jim lui tint lieu de réponse. Détachant ses pouces, il les laissa s'égarer sur les omoplates puis sur la nuque alors que le reste de la main aller presser ses épaules. Jim soupira de nouveau, et Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à ses lèvres entrouvertes qui s'arrondissaient, à chaque fois qu'il touchait un point sensible. Il en avait noté deux, jusque-là, le creux des reins et la zone juste en dessous de la nuque. Il continua alors, parcourant voluptueusement son dos toujours du bas vers le haut, s'attardant parfois aux endroits où il sentait Jim se raidir pour défaire les nœuds, comme au milieu du dos et au niveau des cervicales, détendant ses vertèbres une à une et laissant ses doigts le délasser. Il n'avait jamais fait ça de toute sa vie, mais comme souvent lorsqu'il entreprenait quelque chose, il arrivait à le faire avec une dextérité innée et s'il ne ressentait pas les choses de la même manière très sensitive que Jim, les gémissements de plaisirs, plus aigus et plus forts que les siens, que celui-ci émettait le remplissaient de quelque chose comme… de la fierté, peut-être ?

Il commençait à se sentir plus à l'aise et réalisa à quel point Jim réagissait à lui de façon hypersensible. Il n'y avait pas que son visage qui changeait. Tout son corps était désormais parcouru de frissons et ses bras et jambes tressautaient parfois. Ses sourcils se haussèrent puis se froncèrent lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'était, en fait, rien de moins qu'en train de réaliser un de ses fantasmes. Et le visage de Jim, ses lèvres frémissantes, ses paupières clauses détendues, l'absorbèrent complètement.

Celui-ci le connaissait depuis longtemps, depuis bien avant que lui ne remarquât sa présence, et sans doute avait-il longtemps espéré, jusqu'à en pleurer de rage, pouvoir s'abandonner à ses bons soins lorsque tout son corps devait hurler de ce qu'il subissait. Troublé, il cligna des yeux, et, imitant Jim, se pencha sur son dos pour poser ses lèvres, à peine, entre ses omoplates. Un gémissement s'éleva, plus fort que les précédents, et à la fois ravi et étonné de son propre effet, il les pressa d'avantage, s'amusant de l'hypersensibilité tactile de Jim. Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa langue vint le lécher, ses boucles chatouillant sa peau. Tout à son exploration, il monta alors vers sa nuque, sa mâchoire, son cou, que Jim lui offrait voluptueusement au rythme de sa bouche. Quand il se retrouva de demi tourné vers lui, de profil, leurs regards se heurtèrent. Tendrement, Sherlock plongea dans les pupilles noires dilatées à l'extrême.

- Alors, tu aimes ? Demanda-t-il d'un air un peu crâneur.

Jim se tourna sur le dos dans un demi-sourire espiègle et hocha la tête.

- Embrasse-moi.

Le ton sonnait comme un ordre alors qu'une lueur démente allumait de nouveaux ses prunelles - un regard que Sherlock aimait bien car il fallait bien l'avouer, ce côté adorablement psychopathe « tu es à moi » le rendait extrêmement désirable - et alors que les mains de Jim, possessives, impérieuses, allaient se poser dans son dos pour le coller à lui, il se fit un plaisir de lui obéir.

Puis ils se couchèrent en chien de fusils, les bras de Sherlock enroulés autour de Jim et ses jambes emprisonnant les siennes tandis que le pied de celui-ci allait caresser tendrement sa cheville. Il se redressa un peu pour lui embrasser la joue.

- Je ne te laisserais plus seul, Jim. Tu n'auras pas à y retourner. Plus jamais. Il y a bien assez de place pour nous deux ici.

Jim sourit, sa main s'enlaça à la sienne.

- Et si…Si je ne suis pas celui que tu penses ? Si j'étais un meurtrier ?

Sherlock enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux pour s'enivrer de son odeur

- Je sais très bien qui tu es. Ne te fait pas de soucis avec ça. Ca me va.

Sa main caressa doucement son ventre et il remonta la couverture pour les recouvrir.

- Mais tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Tu es juste… un peu psychopathe, mais ça, c'est ce qui fait ton charme.

Et il le regarda s'endormir, caressant ses joues, sa taille, ses hanches. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il dormait, alors, il lui chuchota :

- Huum je t'aime, Jim...

Mais peut-être qu'il ne dormait pas.

FIN

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous ressenti ? :) merci d'avoir lu, mais le partage d'une review fait plaisir ;) **


End file.
